


'Cause moments like these are to die for

by Irma7x



Series: Enjoy the Silence [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Reader Insert, but happens right before that, kinda tros fix it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma7x/pseuds/Irma7x
Summary: In the midst of war, you share a moment with General Hux.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Series: Enjoy the Silence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700536
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	'Cause moments like these are to die for

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda like TROS fix it but not really? it happens slightly before the events of that disaster of a movie but the time here is ambiguous. This is my first time venturing into the world of reader inserts so bare with me! also, my usual disclaimer: english is not my first language so I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes! <3

He had never been good at comforting people. 

He never had to, and he never had been. And he had never known love either, not really. His mother -- his  _ real _ mother, the kitchen worker -- she had been but a mere whiff at what both things could be, although he had been too young to understand. Yet, that quick taste had been potent enough for him to reach, within the deepest, best-kept secrets of his mind to try to convey it himself. Convey it to you. And by all that held the Galaxy together, he would do anything if it meant being granted another moment together, alive, amidst all the hysteria that surrounded your lives. 

You were both lying in bed one night, at the apartment located in the outskirts of Araknis, that served as a safehouse for you. It had been bought in secret all those years ago. Around the time when you had married, another secret in itself. But that was a story for another time. 

For now, in that stormy night where darkness seems all-consuming, reaching closer and closer until suffocating you, you lay restless, tossing and turning once, twice, again and then again. Your mind eats itself up with scenes of the most horrible scenarios playing, a pastiche of sound and image made of clips that run faster than the speed of X-Wings in beast mode across the stars. Your shared bed, sturdy and spacious, creakes and wobbles with your turns, and the sheets become one tangled mess that leaves the both of you uncovered to the chilly temperature of space. 

“What is it?” Hux murmurs with his back to you, voice heavy with sleep. He got so little sleep that you feel awful by having woken him up. 

“Sorry, I am causing way too much fuss.” 

You always began the night with your head on his chest but usually separated throughout, with your backs to each other, much like you were now. But then there’s a warm palm atop your waist, pulling you closer to him. You turn and lay on your back, while Hux inches closer until his head nuzzles your shoulder while his arm drapes securely around your tummy -- one thumb gently grazing over the curve of your side. 

“ _ What _ is it?” he’s adamant, as was his nature, yet tender. He was always tender when it was just the two of you. Once upon a lifetime ago he had been bullied and beaten because of it -- his upbringing had made him believe that such traits were  _ weaknesses _ . But with you, he understood. That even tender things flourished under concrete, like the flowers that bloomed on the terrains of his childhood estate. And that if he still had the capacity to accept tenderness despite his environment, then that required a strength mightier than imaginable. You were his strength. 

“Nothing, I just…I can’t sleep. I’m anxious”, you whisper in confession, as if some supernatural force might be able to hear. Neither of you would ever be calm under Kylo’s take over the First Order. And you knew Hux had begun concocting some plan to get out of there before matters worsened, but he daren’t tell you yet. It just added to your ever growing anxiety over the unknown. 

“You know you can tell me anything. What can I do to help you?” The warm puffs of his breath against your bare shoulder as he speaks were enough help already. You shuffle closer against him and inhale his scent. He smelled heavenly to you, ever since the first moment you met him. Back then you could not comprehend how it was possible, how such a stoic and hardened general could smell so  _ softly _ , if that could be explained. He smelled warm, like freshly laundered sheets on a lazy morning or like entering a cozy home that feels as such due to something sweet and indulgent baking in the oven. You could not put a name of him, it was simply his essence. 

“Just hold me?” 

He nods and cuddles even closer, making you turn towards his chest and shrink yourself into his arms. 

“I just fear for the future. The worlds are all going mad, and -- the uncertainty is killing me.” 

“You carry the weight of it on your shoulders. Disasters happen all the time and there’s really no way to prepare for them, they’re always going to come when you least expect it.” 

“We were doing so well…” 

“Don’t fret. It’s going to eat you up.” 

“I just can’t help it.” You sigh into the crook of his neck, basking in the clean scent of his skin. You love him, oh how you love him. And that’s exactly the thing, amidst all of the craziness. 

You could not bear to lose him. 

It had already cost so much to be together. 

“The galaxy is always going to be shit. We can’t do much but endure. So don’t worry yourself to death over it, believe me. I’m here, if that’s any help. And this -- this thing we have built together, that’s a safe space you can always turn to. We’ll get through this, (Y/N). Resilience is key.” 

You look at him then. Stare into his piercing, crystalline eyes, then softly caress the side of his cheek. He shyly smirks at your gesture, steadily meeting your gaze despite the shadows. He always had a hard time smiling; to see a full on grin on his handsome face was such a miracle, but it was the most beautiful thing you could ever witness. Maybe you were being dramatic, but you couldn’t help it, it’s just how he made you feel. 

“Thank you, Armitage.” You sigh as you bring his lips closer to you for a brief, chaste kiss. He simply nods, lips on the verge of a full smile, but he restricts himself -- still overly conscious about letting himself feel comforted, loved. He had been conditioned to suppress his emotions for his entire life, after all. But you were getting him there, slowly but surely. 

He reaches down towards the end of the bed where the sheets have rumpled and tucks both of yourselves in. 

He hugs you close and kisses your forehead before drifting off.

And you don’t fall asleep immediately, not for a long, long while. But as his warm envelops you -- as you indulgently stare at his pale eyelashes and puffed out lips, pouting in his sleep, you count your blessings. 

The world seems to be coming to an end, but you let all that mess stay outside for the time being. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write an indulgent fic to calm myself over the crazyness that is the world these days. I love Domhnall Gleeson and General Hux so all I can do to comfort myself is just imagining being with them? I basically wrote what I tell myself every night, wishing I was being held as such. So there! This will hopefully be the first part of a series of oneshots involving my beloved General.


End file.
